Vehicle computing systems are getting more and more advanced. In addition, content delivered to a vehicle no longer simply includes basic radio content. Many vehicles may be able to receive much more sophisticated and targeted content. There may be limited space on a vehicle's integrated display device to display data to a user in the vehicle, and safety and other considerations may need to be considered when a vehicle is in motion.